Boredom
by ashhead
Summary: How Tony and Michelle met


He was bored, so very bored. There wasn't very much more that they could do to drain the life out this meeting. These people had been hand picked to make your brain drip out of your ears, just with the monotonous droning of their voices, let alone the garbage they were dribbling about. George had sent him because he didn't want to go, citing some critical grannies best friend's birthday or something similar that he couldn't help but miss the meeting for. Tony had tried to pass it off onto someone else, but anyone in authority was either to new to be useful or simply said, "No." Which left him here, representing CTU in whatever political argument this was about.

They'd broken for lunch, and he was helping himself to as much food as he could possibly fit into his mouth. It was the only compensation he could think of for this complete waste of ten hours of his life. The food wasn't even that good, standard government flunky food; sandwiches that could actually have been made of sand, with some filling that wasn't any meat he'd ever seen. He was diligently avoiding anyone who might want to make "small talk" with him, he didn't think he could bear it. He was eyeing anyone who came remotely near to him with the look he used before he pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle, it was surprisingly effective.

He sat himself back into a corner on one of the "posture improving chairs" that CTU had found actually enhanced the willingness of targets to give information. Used to this, he forced some salt and vinegar crisps into his "beef and tomato" sandwich, which was a complete exaggeration as far he was concerned.

Completely engrossed in forcing the food down his throat as a way of preventing himself from falling asleep during the meeting, he didn't notice the shadow that fell over him as a rather large Division chief approached him. He supposed it was his fault for not paying attention, but he hadn't supposed that he would have to employ his marines target evasion training during a government briefing lunch. The man shook his hand and rabbitted some meaningless introduction about who he was and why he was here, followed by a ridiculously unfunny joke that was incredibly sexist. Laughing at his own joke he waited for Tony's response. Glaring at him, Tony offered no reply. If he had to be here, he was not going to participate in ridiculous, pointless conversations.

The silence turned awkward, with the fat man turning anxious. He wasn't used to people not pretending to be interested. Tony supposed he ought to say something, but this was much more entertaining. The man smiled, and then said, "Well, I can't stay and talk…" Awkward, he was still trying to be diplomatic and friendly. "You haven't met Miss Dessler yet have you?" He beckoned to a brunette who hadn't been at the meeting. She appeared a smile on her face, turning to the man who had interrupted Tony's lunch as he retreated away to a more adoring audience.

The woman turned to him, "Michelle Dessler," she murmured as she offered him her hand.

She was attractive, soft brown curls that were tied back to frame her face, with a low cut top and a fairly short skirt, all creating the impression of an attractive, but professional woman. But that was beside the point, she was one of these people, the mind numbing morons that ran mid-level government offices. She was bound to be boring, she would have to be.

"Tony Almeida," he replied, more eager to talk to her than the man, but still not particularly interested.

"From CTU? You were the one Mr. Mason sent as a replacement then. He never turns up himself if he can help it. How did you get roped in?"

Actual conversation skill, conversation that wasn't dependent on personal gain. Impressive. "I guess I was the only one stupid enough to agree."

She smiled, a real smile, not a fake one. More attractive now, interesting as well. He'd ask her out, except he hasn't done that since Nina, and that had turned out very, very badly. Never mind, this was enough to get him through today, and maybe he'd see her again, maybe he'd get a chance.

This reserved attitude was very different to the Tony of old. He was experienced with women, he formed attachments, but never seriously until Nina Myers. He'd fallen for her a lot more than he'd expected. He'd pursued her, even when she'd been with Jack. When he won her, he'd put her on a pedestal, presuming she was perfect, not considering what she might actually be. He'd hurt a lot when that vision had come tumbling down, a lot. And confidence that had previously been natural was now extremely forced. But still, he liked this girl, and maybe he'd see her again.

Lunch had started to wrap up ten minutes ago, and now he really had to go back into the other room to be bored. "You going in?"

"Fortunately not," she smiled, "But enjoy it anyway." She started to walk away, but then seemed to think about it. "I'll see you soon Mr. Almeida."

He looked at her, slightly confused, but she merely smiled and made her way out. He wandered back into the conference room, sitting down amongst the rumble of "friendly" conversation.

He sat through the meeting thinking entirely of her, she was a good antidote to the dullness, and he even left the meeting with a smile on his face. He wasn't quite sure what she had meant by the, "See you soon," but the idea was nice anyway. He had tomorrow off,and had to go over some paperwork for the position they were going to be interviewing for, his old position. But he'd look her up when he got back to work, she'd be on some database somewhere.

He climbed into his car without realising that he was, for the first time since the day Nina Myers had been arrested as a terrorist, completely happy. Despite the dullness of the day, he had managed to keep his thoughts, for the afternoon anyway, completely off that day, of the things that had happened, and of the taunting look on Nina's face as she was taken away.


End file.
